


Heaven is this place on earth - Morning -

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Heaven is that place on Earth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Needed Comfort...Just something nice…No twist, no turn…Just something nice…
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Heaven is that place on Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991380
Kudos: 14





	Heaven is this place on earth - Morning -

**Author's Note:**

> Nopi Beta, nopi native but i still hope you enjoy.  
> ^^

Heaven is this place on earth SPN FF

Morning - Part 1

“Sam…”  
The voice is deep and calming, soft although rasping…, and the younger Hunter smiles at it with his eyes still closed.  
“Sam.”  
His name is so nicely spoken, welcoming, affectionate, not in a hurry, not yelled or screamed from some numbed distance.  
“Sam?”  
There is no pain, he is just a bit tired, not life threatening exhausted, and his mind is so blissfully silent…

“uhm…” The Hunter hums peacefully as he turns in a slow motion towards the voice, his arms already reaching out to/for that warmth that seems/feels so inviting.

He is safe, Sam knows without a doubt as he touches the other body, seeks closer to the comfort it is providing.

He will not be rejected, his desperate need for contact not pushed aside…

And although he feels sore, something that comes with age and their hard life, Sam knows he is fine right now…

“Good morning Sam.” The gentle, deep voice greets as the tall Human is softly pulled into a close embrace…  
…Hands, fingers immediately roaming, caressing the usually torn and battered Human.

“Hy Cass…” Sam manages, relaxing into the physical care and the Surrogate Human touch.  
He still wasn’t opening his eyes, afraid still, that it will all disappear the moment he wakes.

“Did you sleep well this time?” Their Angel wanted to know, always making sure, always asking after those tough nights. And what once had been a reason to mourn, was now leaving Sam with a little smile.  
“Was my assistance of help?” The Celestial questioned further, as Sam just nudged closer, nuzzling his face into the Angel’s chest, setting a slight kiss there.

“Yes…, thanks Cass…” And with a smile and still closed eyes the Hunter added.  
“Your assistance had been of great help…, as always.”

Sam realized the Angel’s body relaxing beneath, even after all that time, Castiel still wanting, needing, yearning for the Winchesters praise and even more important, their approval.

The two men settled back into a silent, united Calm, while Castiel’s hands kept moving, caressing, fondling, massaging all over Sam’s back, shoulders, head and neck…  
And it was all the Hunter always wanted.

\----------------

“Finally!!”  
A way to wake and loud voice disturbed the peace Sam was getting lost in and about to snooze off again.

Although not moving and his hands never stopping in their task to comfort and care for Sam, Castiel did send a disapproving glare to the older Hunter who was right now turning the corner and without invitation entering the room.

“Ah keep it Cas.” Dean stated, waving it off as usual before putting something heavy on the Bed as Sam could tell by the sudden dipping of his less fancy mattress.

“Go away…” He complained, his hold on Castiel tightening.  
Sam could almost feel the grin his Brother was giving right now.

“You will reconsider that in a second…” Dean mentioned, moving something on the blankets and than it didn't take long for the reviving scent of Coffee to fill the morning air.

“You…made breakfast…” Sam stated in awe.  
“…yeah, and brought it to the bed.” Dean had to add, obviously expecting some kind of praise that Sam was not willing to give, still to comfortable in the Angel’s embrace.

But he smiled as Castiel took over and just as usually granted the older Hunter this little need.  
“Thank you Dean.”  
Again there was this soft and gentle voice layered with such deep affection.

“At least someone appreciates my work.” Dean huffed but Sam again felt the smile.  
“After you’ve stolen Cas last night, you could be a bit more grateful…”

“…did not steal Cas.” Sam stated muffled and slowly really waking up.  
“I felt his need for comfort.” The Angel added to the conversation, which had the younger Hunter blush and hide his face a bit more into that bare chest.

“uh huh…” Was the lip tight reaction that wasn’t holding any heat and came with a freshly brewed Coffee held right to taller Hunters nose…

If he just could wake like that every day…, Sam thought, happily humming into the soft kiss Dean set on the nape of his neck.

End…


End file.
